Verterium
Basic Information The Dictatorship of Verterium is a nation led by Dictator Patrick Higgins on the continent of Asia. The Dictatorship of Verterium's government is a Dictatorship with very authoritarian social policies. Economically, The Dictatorship of Verterium favors left wing policies. The official currency of The Dictatorship of Verterium is the Won. At 129 days old, The Dictatorship of Verterium is a mature nation. The Dictatorship of Verterium has a population of 549,117 and a land area of 4,500.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 122.03. Pollution in the nation is everywhere. The citizens' faith in the government is completely depleted with an approval rating of 0%. History Founded on September 23rd, 2016, Verterium was established when colonists of Russia were sick and tired of the dangerously cold weather as well as the illnesses there. A small group of about 100 people journeyed through the barren terrains of China and North Korea, eventually settling on the coast of South Korea. There, they set up their first city, Triton. Triton would eventually develop into what is now known as Tritous today. However, little did the Veterians know that they were on another nation's soil. More specifically, the United Kingdom of Jollytopia's soil. The Verterians were not prepared for a surprise attack, and unfortunately lost. They were then forced to join the North American Union, which soon collapsed after the corruption of the leader. Verterium was abke to get back up on their feet, however. They quickly expanded and built another city named Gablatrocks, which soon became what is now known as Galbahoz. The Verterians were lacking in entertainment, so they decided to establish a baseball team called the Eagles who played at Royal Stadium. However, they were soon attacked by multiple native nations. While Verterium's now large army was once puny compared to the natives, they surprised the native nations and eventually won several of those defemding wars. After building an economic city, Kosorvor (Now known as Kosvo), Verterium was now an established nation. However, something was missing, their army. They meeded a bigger army. They didn't feel safe. Because of this, Verterians built a fourth city which would be a military-centered one. The name of this city was Malkatow. Now, Verterium was fully equipped with not only soldiers and tanks, but now aircrafts and naval ships. There were several alliances that Verterium was involved in. Their first alliance was the North American Union. However, they decided to leave the alliance shortly after it collapsed. They then created theor own alliance, the Austro-Asia Union. It was a small and short-lived alliance due to the fact that Verterium was suffering economically during this time. Verterium then decided to join the alliance they are now apart of known as The Roanoke Empire. Several days later, The Roanoke Empire collapsed as well due to the leaving of several members. Also, the Verterians were tired of the unfair and weak King. When the King had fallen ill, they took their chance by killing him and replacing him with Dictator Patrick Higgins, where he holds power of Verterium today. The Dictator built two new cities to celebrate his coming to power - Arvod, and Oranbureau. Shortly after they had join the Nuclear Knights alliance in search of protection from raiders. However, plans by the leader of the Nuclear Knights to raise the taxes to 100% caused many members, including Verterium, to leave. Today, Dictator Patrick Higgins has become a very powerful and influential leader. However he was worried that the Nuclear Knights were attacking previous members who left. Out of fear, Dictator Patrick Higgins decided to join the alliance Regicide, an alliance protected by The Order of the White Rose, where he resides today as the current War Reginol.